Bokusā kaminomegumi
by dannyrockon122
Summary: My name is Josh McClain, and I am a boxer/ college student but now I became the mate of two goddesses who is both boxers. I fell like an anime protagonist but whatever. Anime Elements are needed
1. Chapter 1

My name is Joshua McClain, and I am a 19 yr old African American semi-pro boxer/ college student who's been climbing up the social statuses in the boxing world crushing the competition left and right racking up 19 wins in a row with no losses. I was wearing black shorts with a fire design, a red shirt, and gold gloves.

Right at present I am currently landing a flurry of punches on a punching bag in the gym with my gold Reyes boxing gloves while looking very serious expression on my face expression as I pound away at the punching bag.

I recalled" I needed this."

The reason why I am in the gym because I had a shitty day at college because my instructor gave me bad grades on a paper that I worked hard on but it got a lower grade pissed me off since the teacher doesn't personally grade the papers.

As I continued to hammer away at the punching bag I didn't notice behind me was a fair-skinned 22-year-old woman with blue eyes that have long blonde hair bound in a ponytail dressed in a purple sports bra, boxing shorts, shoes, and white boxing gloves.

The lady said, " Wow, someone angry."

I wrenched to see making blush while she gains an amused look on her face as she sees me blush, but I snap myself back into reality as I gain a serious look on my face as I turned back to the punching bag.

The female asked, " You know it rude to turn your back on a lady?"

I said sarcastically, " Oh, sorry your majesty, I didn't intend to offend you."

The lady behind me busted out laughing that makes me lift an eyebrow at this, but it slowly turns to chuckle as she gains a smirk on her beautiful face making me confused again as she continued smirking at me.

The madam said, " Okay smart-ass it seems you have a lot of anger so let's blow it off."

I became a back around at the lady who still had her smirk on her face, making me concerned as she begins to point at the boxing ring that was in the middle of the gym causing my eyes widened in shock at what she was implying.

I asked incredulously, " You want to spar?''

The woman walks into the ring, and she begins hopping causing her assets to bounce, which made me blush, but I determined to just get over it because I still feel a little heated over the bad grade that I got on my paper.

I walk in the ring and I met the woman in the center of the ring to touch gloves with her, but as I made my way towards her I put on the serious look that I have when I am about to fight but the lady still had on her smirk.

The woman asked, " Would it kill you to smile for once?"

The lady held up her gloves and I held up making slammed her on top of mines hard making me lift an eyebrow at her action because I felt the power from the impact of her slamming her gloves on top of my gloves.

We head to our corners, and we lay in our respective mouthpiece got in our boxing stance which for her was a textbook orthodox stance while the mines were more of a sniper-like boxing stance in the orthodox stance.

Round 1

We came out of our respective corners and began circling each other trying to get a read on each other, but I begin casting a few feints making her raise her guard which caused me to go for a jab to the body.

The jab lands, and she swipes at with her out jab which didn't go through as I blocked along with a switch to the southpaw stance to fire a hook that was halted by her then she gets me with a jab to face.

I slide back and the woman stalked forward by going for a job that bypasses my guard followed by a hook to the torso. I peddled back with her as she continues to stalk me with her hands downwards along with her chin stick.

I attempted to land a straight in the face of her, but she leaned back, making the straight miss along with her coming forward still trying to stalk me down. We both begin analyzing each other guards to exploit any weakness.

I start throwing a few feints at her bait her, but she defends, wouldn't budge, making me scowling while she smirks at me. I feint going for the head, making her take the bait I went to the body along with peddling back into the orthodox position.

The woman comes at me still stalking me and I ran for a jab, hook combo which made her slip it. I worked for a jab to her head, but my glove hand was deflected by her guard making I scowl at her.

She throws off her guard making keep my guard up while she has her down baiting in a trap. I step backwards while she follows me back chasing me and I go for a hook she blocks it along with delivering a stiff jab to my face.

Ding

The round ended and I grumbled because I was on the defensive the whole round while my opponent was aggressive but I notice my opponent had a smile on her face as she walks back to her corner.

I walk backwards to my corner and took a seat on my stool trying to find a way to stay alive in this match against the woman that has been on the offensive in round one. I note that she is baring her mouthpiece at me as she sits on her stool.

I thought " I need to make her throw off her guard and lands some heavy bombs."

The woman stated "Very impressive I'm excited to see what you will do next."

I looked taken aback by her compliment that she has given me, but I shook my head in irritation, but I came up with a perfect game plan as I sit in my corner looking at my adversary who is now standing up.

I stand up and take in my stance while she gets in her boxing stance still having that smirk on her face as we wait for the bell to ring so we can go back at swinging at each other as I gain a more focused look.

Ding

Round 2

We come out of the corner this time the lady throwing our or five punches, but they bolted out of the room with my glove giving me enough time to land four body shots while she had her peekaboo guard up.

After I landed the body shots I went to the head of the lady, but her back looking at me then shaking her head mockingly causing me to lift an eyebrow at her but I had to paddle back as she throws a hard left hook.

Lucky for me, I dodged and turned over a counter hook to face, which made her head spin as I landed another one along with switching to the southpaw stance and the lady snapped back to normal stalking me forward leaving herself wide open.

I guessed " You need to defend yourself at all times.''

She came forward to throw two right jabs on my nose and a left cross that was directed at my cheek, but I pivoted off my right to dodge the combo making her scowl slightly as her combo misses.

I shift back to orthodox and I landed a jab to her stomach followed by a body hook making her put her covered up leaving her stomach exposed for me to do more damage to her stomach as she is in a peekaboo guard.

I used my left hand to tear down her guard, leaving her face wide open for me to deliver a stinging left jab that rocked her head back as the punch connected making me smile in satisfaction. I paddle back, and she follows me along with throwing a hook that was targeted at my face.

I drop off the hook and switch to southpaw and gave her two body shots that are aimed at her stomach making her grunt in pain. I fire away a straight, but the woman parried it along with shaking her head like before.

She stalks forward with her gloves down while I move back, causing her to chase me again every bit, she got closer I fired off two jabs followed by a straight but she bypasses them all with a smirk on her face.

Ding

We got back to our corners and I had a slight smile on my face as I won the round because I was the busier fighter this time. I sit on my stool begin to come up with a more boxing game plan against my mysterious opponent who is staring at me with a flirty feel.

I thought"Okay, that was my round and I need to land more counters."

The adult female in her corner was staring at me with a flirty look making me blush as the look causing her smirk at me along with licking her lips which caused me to blush deeply again but I shook it remembers that I am in a fight.

I called back " Okay McClain doesn't let her distract.''

Ding

Round 3

We both came out of our corners eager to go the next round as we circle one another once, but this time I come out more aggressive by throwing a few feints to the head of my opponent causing her cover-up.

I instantly went downstairs to the body, making her bag back against the ropes while she took in her peekaboo defense up. I started probing her and she pushes me back, but I maintained my ground switching to southpaw.

The lady drops her guard looking at me with the same smirk on her face with causing me to get confused, but she brings both of her gloved hands that are both exposed and then closes it makes me realize that she is taunting me.

The lady taunted, "More give me more."

I stay in the southpaw stance and I go to the body while the lady covers up her face making fully attack the body. Whenever I hit the body I hear gasps coming from my opponent making me figure out how to deliver the goods.

The lady pushes me backward with her left glove and throws a left hook that landed but I shook it off raised my guard as she came in to go for a right hook that aims at my body causing me to block it.

I move back and she comes forward throwing a jab, but I parried it away, but she ties up with me in the clinch making me blush as I felt her big soft breasts pressed against my chest as we are in the clinch.

I thought" So delicate."

She stated, "Don't get too comfortable big man I'm not done with you yet."

I felt two hard digging uppercuts hit my abdomen in the clinch making me wince and I got free of the clinch. I throw a feint straight causing her to cover making me go down stir in the body as I land a flurry of punches to the tummy.

I ran back and switch to orthodox and my opponent drops her guard while shaking her head along with throwing a sloppy straight which I slip and I made her pay by giving her a left uppercut which made her knees buckle.

As she went tumbling to the canvas spread eagle I went to the neutral corner and rest my rear against the ring post while watching my knockdown opponent who was trying to stand back up but I notice that she stumbled a little.

She banged her gloves together and I came out of the corner of my sniper stance to fight my opponent once more. As I arrived I began throwing a few feints making her cover-up and I went downstairs to the body probing her with body shots.

I observe that she isn't fighting back and she is getting rocked from my punches that are destroying her defense. She waves off that she surrenders and I bagged back, giving her some room to recuperate.

I asked, " Are you, okay miss?"

The lady said, " I am ok thank you and I never got your name."

I pronounced, " My name is Josh McClain."

The dame said, " My name Aphrodite Goddess of Love."


	2. Chapter 2 Slice of life

**Disclaimer: I own my oc Josh and Jin Sakumo belongs to Jsv1000 on DeviantArt.**

**Also, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my brother Ryan. Rest in Peace 1988 - 2015 A loving Son, brother, husband, and father of two beautiful boys.**

**Moraine Valley **

**Josh Pov**

I am currently in the student union building which is a hangout spot for the students here at Moraine Valley which is used when your class doesn't start for another hour but for me, I was finished with my classes and I was sitting with my friend Jin Sakumo.

Jin Sakumo is a Japanese American with spikey black hair with red eyes dressed in a black Slipknot shirt and black jeans with red sneakers on his feet. He has an athletic build from also doing boxing like me.

I was dressed in a grey shirt with and khakis pants with a black chuck Taylor. We were sitting in the booth with our backpacks outside of the booth talking something stupid but I was still thinking about yesterday in the gym.

I thought" I can't believe I met a Goddess."

Yesterday I spared against the Greek Goddess of Love Aphrodite causing me to be stunned but I didn't believe her thinking that she was probably insane or some other bullshit like she was on drugs.

But she proved me wrong by transforming into her godly form which nearly blinded me but I saw her godly form which made me question myself did I get lucky in our fight or was she holding back.

Josh thought" That the million-dollar question."

Josh felt a slender finger tapping his left shoulder causing him to turn to see a fair-skinned young woman with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes dressed in a pink shirt with a mini skirt and high heels looking at me with a smirk that seems familiar.

The woman asked," May I sit here?"

I looked at the woman and I squinted my eyes a little to see if I knew but I recognized that smirk on her as I remember now because I am currently looking at the disguised Greek Goddess of Love Aphrodite in her human form smirking at me.

I said," Sure."

I grab my backpack and scooted to the other side of the booth letting Aphrodite take a seat in my former spot while I place my backpack near the outside of the booth to check it on my radar.

I asked," So Alexia what new with you ?"

I see Aphrodite looking at me with confusion but I gave her to play along while we are in front of Jin who is blushing at Aphrodite who just gains the face of realization about what am I doing.

Alexia/Aphrodite said," Well after our sparring session yesterday I wanted to see if you give me a rematch ."

Jin asked," You and Josh sparred and you are into boxing as well?''

Alexia/ Aphrodite said," Yes we spar and I am a boxer as well."

Jin looked at her in awe causing her to giggle in amusement while I just looked at them with a raised eyebrow in amusement but I pulled out my phone to see the time which was four o'clock causing me to curse silently as I remeber today is the anime club meeting.

I said," Meeting time Jin."

Jin and I grabbed our bags but I looked at Alexia who has a confused look to her at why are grabbing our stuff making me mentally Gibb slapped my self on the back of the head as she doesn't know about Anime.

Josh said," Sorry Alexia we have anime club to go to and you are welcome to join ."

Alexia got out of the booth and follow us to the exit of the student union which was located by the media table with all information on different clubs along with special events that happen at Moraine.

I went to the exit door and I opened it letting two of my companions walk first while I walked in the back of them causing both of them to give words of thankfulness making me nod.

We walked to the T building where some of the students taking Automotives class which is about studying about fixing and taking apart cars or other vehicles which slightly peaked my interests.

We all are walking down the hall of the T building until I see out destination which was Room T 09978 with our club president who is like me a fellow African American shorter than me with an afro wearing glasses dressed in a naruto hoodie with blue and black air jordans.

The President said," Yo guys and lady ."

I greeted," What up player."

Jin said, " What up my dude."

Alexia said," Hello."

This is Justin Jones but we call him JJ because he asked us too since he loves JOJO BIzarre Adventure so he decided to he liked JJ over his birth name because he is a self-proclaimed JOJO addict or JOBRO.

JJ opens the door for us and lets my two companions walk-in first then I walked in last taking my seat that was near the back of the classroom that we are using for the anime club meeting.

I see Alexia walk near my seat swaying her hip causing me to slightly blush in embarrassment and confusion making her smile at me then she takes a seat next to me along rubbing herself against me.

Alexia whispered," You look so cute when you blush."

JJ yelled," HEY LOVEBIRDS GET A ROOM!"

I yelled," SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BLACK DYNAMITE WANNABE MOTHERFUCKER!"

This caused Alexia to laugh in amusement at me and JJ yelling at each other causing me to turn to her with a scowl on my face while JJ laughs at me making flips him off causing him to increase his laughter.

I grumbled," Fuck all you except Jin."

Jin was silent throughout the whole time and I turn to see him sleeping with his headphones on with his head down on the desk blissfully making me roll my eyes at his sleeping form because Jin has four moring classes along with on-campus job making him tired as fuck.

I see the other anime club members come in the room and took their normal spots while our president JJ gets a shoebox or we call it the Anime Box which is filled with little sheets of paper that have different anime show to watch.

JJ said," Okay time to pick the anime ."

JJ walked over to a female anime member that sitting alone and she pulled a sheet of paper that has the anime on She hands it to JJ who gladly takes it and JJ goes over to another desk that has two male anime members.

They both reached in the desked and pulled out little sheets and handed them to JJ along with put into his pocket with the female anime club member's choice. JJ moves over to the desk where I and Alexia are currently sitting at.

JJ said," Since you are new here you can pick an anime."

Alexia reaches into the anime box and I see she picked Tokoyo Ghoul making me smile because of that one of my favorite animes. She hands it to JJ who gladly takes it from her and he walks in the front of the classroom putting the anime box away.

JJ Said," Okay guys we have Tokyo Ghoul, Inuyasha, Cowboy Bebop, Baki The Grappler and finally Boku No Pico weird up enough ."

Everyone excluding Alexia gained a disgusted look on their face as Boku No. Pico because that anime is a trap. I felt Alexia tap on my shoulder and I turn to see her confused expression on her face.

Alexia asked," Why is everyone fussing about that anime ?"

I said, " It an anime about a grown man dating a little boy in nutshell."

Alexia gained a disgusted look on her face and I nodded my head because that anime should be banned. I finally notice that Jin up and awaken without his headphones on his head looking disgusted.

JJ said," Okay we have Tokoyo Ghoul, Inuyasha, Cowboy Bebop, Baki the Grappler ."

Everyone said," Tokyo Ghoul."

JJ said," Okay then."

JJ went to the computer and logged on his Crunchyroll account to search for a Tokyo Ghoul episode. JJ picked episode twelve making everyone excluding Alexia get excited when the anime begins to play.

_**A few hours later**_

Alexia is looking at the show in horror while I looked nonchalant because I love my anime how my stepdad like his meat bloody as all hell. I see everyone else enjoying the anime along with me but I felt slam her face in my chest making astonished.

I thought " She loves boxing but she gets scared from watching anime."

I said," Okay I'm going to pretend that didn't happen.''

As I continued to watch the anime seeing Kaneki fighting Jason making me smile but I begin to feel Alexia squeeze me tightly causing me to raise an eyebrow down at her as she holds on to me for dear life.

I said, "Yare Yare Dare you are a hand full."

I was still watching the anime and Alexia was still holding on to me like a teddy bear making me scowl as some of the anime members begin laughing at me causing my scowl to grow even more similar to Ichigo 's scowl.

I said," Sure go ahead keep laughing at me."

The laughter died down a little and we resumed watching the anime until JJ turned off the computer making us excluding Alexia who is still in my chest.

JJ said," Time to leave broke people."We all got and I tap Alexia on the shoulder signaling her to let go of me causing her to let go of me with a pout on her pretty face making me smile.

JJ taunted," Come on Lovebird get out here.''

I said, "Motherffucker you leave and take those fake ass shoes along that fake ass watch you always be carrying."

JJ walked out of the room with a scowl on his face making smirk and I see Alexia looking at me with a raised eyebrow as she just watched me roasted the president of the club.

Alexia asked," Why do you do that?"

I said, " It funny and JJ knows I'm fucking with him."

Alexia said, "Men are Men I guess ."

I joked," This is America."

Alexia looked confused making me sigh in frustration but I waited for her get up from her seat which she did and I got up from my seat as well.

I asked," Shall we skedaddle ?"

Alexia said, Yes we should."

I let Alexia walk out of the door and I follow behind closing the door since nobody was in there as we continued our walked from the room to exit the T building.

Alexia said," I had fun despite the bloody scenes."

I said," Glad you enjoy it and you are lucky we didn't watch Deadmen wonderland."

**Author notes: Hey guys this is the second chapter and if you got any ideas for the story then pm me. Also if you got any anime elements for this story then pm me as well. I gave this story an anime name. Also, and my friends are still putting up a podcast for animes. If you have a question please pm me and I will answer them to the best of ability.**


	3. Chapter 3 Conquest

**Disclaimer: I own Josh and that it.**

**Josh 's gym Josh 's pov**

I was currently in the gym with Aphrodite working with her in the ring with her pad work as I was dressed in a black shirt and black shorts with blue sneakers wearing boxing pads on my hands in the ring training Aphrodite, who has her hair tied in a ponytail dressed in a pink sports bra and sweat pants wearing her purple boxing with pink shoes.

Aphrodite said," Well, I hope you don't mind me punching with all my strength, maybe you can tame me."Making me blush and she smirks as I raised the pad up to begin the training. She steps forward to delivering a four-punch combo to my left pad hand, making me slightly wince at her strength.

I thought "If she would have fought with her full power than she would have won." I watched land a hard to my right pad making me blush as I saw her smirk gotten bigger as she punches it.

She stalks forward with her tongue out to her lips and started belly dancing, making me blush even more as I saw her stomach has well-defined abs but I didn't have time to admire them as she glomps causing me to blush as I felt her asset touch my chest.

I said," You did that on purpose to mess with me." Making Aphrodite giggle and she pulled my head to asset smothering me while she giggles like a schoolgirl as she watches flail around while she held my face in her bosom.

Aphrodite teased," Come on, you must love it down there." "In my double D" I managed to pull my face from her jugs but had the biggest blush on my face making her wink at me making me blush even more.

I asked," Shouldn't you be taking this training session since you have a fight coming soon." She pouted and puffed out her cheeks making me rolled my eyes at her lack of interest.

I found that her form is a pro-female boxer named Alexia " Lady Aphrodite from Greece with a record seventeen and only one loss which was by a decision. I decided to help her with her training which she gladly accepted, but she seems to love teasing me instead of training.

I thought" Maybe I can motivate her."I begin to brainstorm ideas of trying to get her how to train, but I found one way which made me scowl a bit of what I am about to say to her.

I said," Aphrodite if you take your serious I will treat you to a movie night date and if you win your fight I will take you on a date."

She looked shocked for a moment,which then morphed into a serious look as she bangs her gloves together. I held the pads in front and she started to landing more heavy flurries of punches on the pads.

I sighed as I watched, as she went to work on the pads and I see she is very motivated to get her reward, but I admit that she looks cute when she has a serious look on her faces as she continues to land the heavy combos.

I thought " Okay, this is better."As I watch her dodge outstretch left padded hand, she slips it and landed a solid uppercut to my downward padded right hand making me impress.

I see Aphrodite is coated in sweat along, but she eager to continue making put both the pads out now causing her to go to town on them as she lands a ten punch combo at a speed that would make any season boxer proud.

I thought " I feel bad for her opponent."As I watched her land another combo that way more devastating than the last one. I notice from our spar she usual bob and weave instead of blocks my punches which made think of something.

I said," Alright Aphrodite you impressed me."As I said that she looks at me with a hungry gaze on her faces and she glomps me again which made me blusha bit. She begins kissing me on the lips making me blush.

I thought" She is a good kisser, but then again,she is the goddess of love." I decided to just let her kiss me and savor the moment as she kisses me like I was her lover or some other shit.

She pulls back and winks at me making me blush in embarrassment causing her to giggle at my face. I couldn't believe I was kissed by a fucking goddess literally this is something out of anime or manga.

Aphrodite purred "That you like my kiss Joshy."As she sways her hips as she towards me, causing me to blush up even more as she got closer to me again with those bedroom eyes.

I said," Well you held your end of the bargain now it's my turn.''I begin to take off my pads revealing my hands and I see Aphrodite taking off her gloves with a smirk on her beautiful face.

I asked," So what do you go to do next?"

A few hours later

We are now at my apartment just watching Stranger Things on Netflix dressed that playing on my flat screen tv in our pajamas. I was dressed in a simple t-shirt with black pajama pants sitting next to Aphrodite, who is wearing a pink shirt that has hearts on with pink shorts on the couch.

Aphrodite said," This mortal show is very Interesting Josh."As she leans on my chest,watching the television causing me to look down at her in curiosity but I shrugged my shoulder to continue watching the show.

I said," Yes, it is Aphrodite." I continue the episode, but I felt Aphrodite rubbing against chest, causing me to look down to see that she is sleeping making raise an eyebrow at her but I too felt sleepy.

I picked Aphrodite up in bridal style to my bedroom and I go into my room with the knocked out Aphrodite, who is snuggled up on my chest causing me to smile at her cute position.

I thought" She looks cute when she is sleeping."I gently put her on my bed that big enough for three people and l wrapped her in my blankets making sure she is comfortable.

I thought" She is sleeping."I lean down to her cheek and I gently kissed which is unknowingly making her smile while she is sleeping. I walked out of the room back to the living room.

I thought" Maybe I do have feelings for her."As I am sitting back on the couch and I turn off the tv so I can sleep without the tv watching me. I grab the couch pillow and blanket to make my makeshift bed as I close my eyes.

**Morning**

I awake on my couch, but I felt an extra weight causing me to see Aphrodite snuggled up against my chest sleeping, making smile slightly as I kiss her forehead along with softly pushing her body back to get off the couch.

I felt a hand slap my ass causing me to turn around to see Aphrodite, looking at me with a tired smile on her face making me smile at her back. I see that she is sitting up,stretching her limbs out and letting out a yawn that was short.

I teased," Nice to see up sleeping beauty."She smiled at me making me blush, but I smiled back at her. She gets off the couch and sauntered towards me with a sway in her hips.

Aphrodite purred," So will you be my mate and trainer?"As she presses her chest to me, causing me to blush and she begins to hug me tightly like I was a teddy bear which doubled my blush to a maximum but I thought about her question.

I said," Sure."This made her beam with happiness as she grabs my face and slammed her lips on mines. I looked taken back but I just let her have her fun and I begin to stroke her back.

I thought" Maybe this isn't a bad idea."

Aphrodite pushes me against the wall looking at me with a hungry stare on her face while I stare back at her making her smirk at my stare as she licks her lip in a seductive way as she got closer to my face.

Aphrodite purred," I guess I have to mark my territory, Joshy." As she hugs me again squashing her boobs on my chest again causing me to go red in embarrassment but I hugged her back.

I said," I guess Aphy." As I begin to kiss her and we wrestled for control, but I won as she retreats back with a pout on her face, making me chuckle at her along with patting her on the head making blush now.

We decided to kiss again, but this time I let her win as I see her smug smirk on her pretty face, making me playfully scowl at her making her laugh loudly causing me to laugh like her.

Josh said," I guess you hit the mark."

Aphrodite purred," I guess I hit the jackpot with Tiger." As she rubs my chest, gently making me look down at her with amusement as I pat her head making her pout again causing me to laugh at her.

I said," I guess you did." As I shrugged

Aphrodite said," Conquest for the Goddess of Beauty." As she goes for another kiss to which I allowed as her lips met mine.

I thought" Well, I have a goddess as a mate." I let her kiss me again. I couldn't believe that a guy like me has a goddess as a mate, but I didn't care as I enjoyed the kiss with pleasure.

I pulled out of the kiss and I see Aprodhite have a dazed look on her face, but it then transformed into a lustful look causing me to sigh mentally, but I gave her stare that means _do you're worse _which motivated her as she kisses again.

I thought" I hope I don't regret this." As I let my conquerer ripe the rewards of her conquest as she kisses me. I thought about the possibility of meeting other deities in my world because that would be cool.

**Author notes: This is the third chapter and if you got any ideas then let me know through pm. By the way, I and my friends started a podcast in anime club but we need a name for the podcast so if you got any ideas then pm me.**


	4. Chapter 4 Kinky Halloween

Disclaimer: I own Josh and that it.

**Moraine Main Campus **

I was walking to my next and final class of the day 2D Design in the F building on Thursdays afternoon dressed in a black hoodie, blue jeans and with white sneakers with my backpack on my back ,but as I got to the building I see my classmate Ty who is an afro American wearing a baseball cap dressed in a grey jacket with a simple black T-shirt, grey pants and black sneakers holding his backpack

.

I

said," Yo Ty." As I approached him getting his attention as he walks towards me with a smirk on his face.

Ty said," Sup and class canceled." he smirked at my shocked expression along with chuckled at my face.

I said," Dammi,t but sounds good to me and I get to chill before at anime club ." I fist-bumped Ty who walks away leaving on the sidewalk to figure how to pass the time before I go to Anime Club.

I pulled out my phone to see it was a text message from Aprodhite who telling she just left her class and you heard it correctly she is in college with me for obvious but she told texted me to meet her at the school gym.

,I raise an eyebrow but shrugged my shoulder as I made my way to the gym which is near the U building which made me do a u-turn to the gym. As I kept walking near the U building I see the gym building across from it and I walk in the door to see the gym that decorated with Halloween decoration but I notices a boxing ring making me confused.

I asked," When did Moraine step a boxing ring." I looked at the ring and I see it is well made but I see no Aphrodite making me slightly pissed off.

Aphrodite said,'' Don't leave sweetie ."

I see a female locker room with its door open and I see Aprodhite dressed in a sexy nurse costume with white boxing gloves sauntering out of the female locker room making me blush in embarrassment making her smirk at me.

Aphrodite purred," My handsome patient and time to play check-up." She walks up the ring steps and she gets in the ring.

She begins hopping up and down in the ring making her asset jiggle causing me to blush which made her smirk even bigger. And she leans forward making her asset jiggle, even more, making the blood rush to my head.

She said," Go to the men locker room you will find your costume in the men locker big guy. As she pointed to the male locker causing me to walk to the door of the male locker room.

I thought" I wonder what my costume."As I walked in the locker room I see a black gym bag making me curious as I walked over to it.

I drop my backpack and I unzip the gym bag that held my costume causing me to open it to my surprise was a punisher shirt, black boxing shorts, black boxing gloves, a black gumshield, black boxing shoes, and black boxing wraps.

I smirked," Time to punish the wick." As I went to change in my costume gear.

**Aphrodite Pov**

I leaned against the ring post waiting for Josh to come out of the ring but I thought back to seeing his blushing face causing me to giggle to myself. I began to stretch out a bit and I admire my costume which was a white sexy lingerie nurse costume with the hat.

I thought,'' I hope he likes his costume .'' As I wait for him to come out of the locker room so we began our bout for this mortal holiday called Halloween.

Josh said," Let do this ." Making me see that Josh coming to the ring and I see his game face making me cooed at his face.

I purred," Ready for you operation Joshy."As my man walks in the ring loosening up which was making me horny.

We both met in the center of the ring for the bout giving me enough time to shove my asset in into his chest causing him to blush while I lick my lips hungrily at him as I see his flush face.

I taunted," Joshy want me to check your temperature or maybe a massage?" As I held my gloves out for Josh to tap.

Josh and I touched gloves then went back to our corners for the bout as I went back to my corner to stretch out a bit along . I see Josh is in his sniper stance looking ready to go for the bout.

I asked," So do you want to rectal or an oral exam?'' As we can out of our corner to begin the bout.

We began circling each other to find any holes but I began throwing a couple of jabs aimed his face but I see he dodged them making me smile at his evasion skill but I continued to stalk him and throwing my left hook aimed at his stomach.

**Josh Pov**

I didn't have time to defend against the hook to the body as it crashes in my stomach causing me to wince and I decided to clinch with Aphy who begins to rub herself against me along with licking the side of my face.

She whispered," Aww is my patient hurt? Then let me make it better." As she begins massing my stomach with her right white-gloved hand causing me to moan in pleasure.

I thought," That felt heavenly ." But it turns into pain As I felt a hard digging uppercut to my stomach which sent me to canvas on my knees holding my stomach.

Aphrodite said," I score the first knockdown sweetie ." As she goes to the neutral corner and she waits for me to get up from the canvas. I took a deep breath and I got up banging my gloves together.

Aphrodite flirted," Look who back up ."As she gets out of the cornor and gets back in her stance.

We began circling each other and she goes for a straight which I parried then I delivered a stiff jab to her face stunning her which was followed by two hard digging uppercuts to her stomach as she groans in pain.

I thought" Got you ." I switch to southpaw and I throw a feint making her cover as I landed more body shots to her stomach making her clinch with me.

I felt her body rub against me I tried to break the clinch but she held on tightly making me blush as I felt her boobs on my chest. I felt brush her head against my neck making me blush even more.

She purred," Good job making a comeback Joshy."

Ding

We are still in the clinch and she kisses me tenderly me causing me to moan softly as we are still lip-locking but she let me go not before she winks at me.

She asked," Do you like this treat?" As she walks back to her corner and I did too as well.

I sit in my corner and I see she is putting a thermometer in her cleavage making me blush made her smirk at me along with winking at me that only made me blush even more.

I thought" She got me knockdown and I need to even the score ."I began planning my next strategy.

I see Aphrodite in her corner playing with her skirt causing her panties to be revealed to me making the blood rush to my head causing her to gain a devious look on her face as she sees my blushing face.

She purred," Do you like your present."As she stands up to begin the next round while I get up in a hurry.

Ding

I began the second round off by being defensive in the orthodox stance and I see Aphrodite stalking forward with her guard made me smirk behind my guard as she got closer to goes for the haymaker.

I thought" Make any mistake you have to pay ."As I slip the haymaker and go for the jab to the face of her making her wince.

I switch to southpaw and I went for the body again making her moan in pain as she takes the body shots while she covers her face. I throw a feint to the head her lean back which made me smirk as I land another body shot which stunned her.

I said," Gotcha ."As I land an uppercut to the chin of Aphrodite which barely faze causing me to go back to the body making her stun.

Aphrodite clinches with me again and she pushes me against the ropes with her body grinding against me with her head on my shoulder causing me to blush but I shook it off as I push her off.

Aphrodite purred," Aww but I was enjoying our clinching." She got back in her stance she goes for a swiping left hook but I dodge out of the way then I give her a counter straight to her face which knocked her down on her ass.

I said," Bang ." I walked to the neutral corner and I waited for Aphrodite to get up from the canvas.

Aphrodite purred," I love your determination Joshy and I happy you scored a knockdown but let make this the final round.''As she gets up at the count of six and she begins to hop in place making her asset giggle.

I said," Bring it ." As I came out of the neutral corner ready to brawl again.

We circle each other again but this Aphrodite started throwing out a few jabs that were aimed at my face but I parried the first jab then slip the other than I switched back to orthodox to land a body shot to her stomach again.

I said," Tag your it."But She also tags me with a jab to the face then she clinches with me causing me to blush again.

Aphrodite purred," Tag your it ."As she whispers in my ear and rubs her body against mines causing the blood to rush to my head.

I said," You must love clinching." As I wrap my arms around her waist causing her to blush causing me to smirk as I pulled her closer.

I teased," What can't take the heat ?" Making her glare at him along with sporting that blushes on her face.

She said," Oh so that's how you wanna play." As I see her lips twitch a bit causing me to grin.

I said," Yeah ." As I smash my lips on her making her moan a bit as we kissed in the middle of the ring and I pulled out looking at her stunned expression.

I asked," Wanna call it a draw sweetie ."

Aphrodite said," Sure ." As we went back to kissing each other.

**Author notes Happy belated Halloween people.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own my ocs.

Josh Pov

I was currently walking out of my last class of the day with my backpack over my shoulder and I had the biggest smile on my faces as today is my last final of the day on Thursday before I head on Christmas break and it still morning so I decided to go to my locker to my

I thought "I can get a decent workout in."As I swap my school bag for my gym bag that holds my workout gear.

I closed my locker but I felt two slender arms snaked around my waist making me think it Aphrodite but I turned around to see this brown-haired and blue-eyed girl caucasian standing at 5'4 with an athletic figure dressed in a showgirl outfit with brown boots on her feet.

I asked," What are you doing miss."As I looked at the girl who was giving me a flirty smile.

The girl said," Oh I'm just admiring you ."She begins nuzzles in my back along with letting out a purr.

" HEY LET GO OF MY MAN!"

I see Aphrodite who is burning red in the face causing me to slightly panic because Aphrodite can get very violent. As she gets closer she stares down the girl who has an arrogant smirk on her face as she stares at Aphrodite who is getting, even more, pissed off as she sees the girl still hugging me.

The girl taunted," Aww… What's wrong? You can't handle a girl like me wanting to claim a stud like him from a loser girl like you?"As she gives Aphrodite a mocking look which further anger Aphrodite.

I took the time to get loose from the girl's hold making her pout and Aprodhite gain a smug smirk on her face as she saw that. I walked to where Aphrodite is at causing her to pounce on me making me blush which provoked the brown-haired girl.

The girl said angrily," You bitch he was supposed to mine." As she scowls at Aphrodite who has a wide smirk on her face.

Aphrodite said," Well Josh is my man ." As she pushes her asset to my back making me blush like a tomato.

I looked over at the girl with brown hair scowling at Aphrodite and I knew shit is going to hit the fan so I closed my locked then I booked it with Aphrodite on my back leaving the girl alone in the hallway. I headed to the hangout center in the college so we can hangout before we plan what to do.

I felt Aprodhite playing with my hair on my head causing me to pause to look up at her to see her naughty look on her face causing me to blush but I went back to walking to the hangout spot in the building which I saw in the in eyeshot that Jin was sitting there waiting for us.

Jin said," Yo guys," As he waves at us from the table spot.

I walked closer to Jin and we did our handshake with Aprodhite watching in amusement as we did our handshake then she gets down from me to give Jin a quick hug making him blush a bit causing me to snigger a bit seeing them interact like siblings.

The reason why they are acting like siblings because I told Aphrodite that Jin was an orphan along with growing up in foster with no friends because of his red eyes which made Aphrodite made her a bit sad for Jin causing him to try to be that motherly figure slash big sister figure for him.

I and Aphrodite also decided to help Jin with his boxing training since he wants to get on our level which we were more than happy to do as I taught defensive techniques while Aprodhite taught him how to be the aggressor when he was on the offensive.

Speaking of boxing I also helped Aphrodite with her boxing since I learned she is using the Mexican style of boxing which made me raise an eyebrow but I shrugged I decided to expand on her style a bit by showing her a few of my favorite boxers from the past.

The three boxers I selected were Julio Cesar Chavez sr, " Iron" Mike Tyson, and "Smokin 'Joe Fraizer because of a few things they are known for their pressure along with their aggressiveness, especially Tyson when I showed Aphrodite their highlights she wanted to know more about their style.

I showed her a few of their techniques and she decided to mimic them since she wants to fight smarter than harder. She took the techniques like a duck out of the water making me chuckle at the thought of her using those moves she learned in her pro match.

We all decided to head over to the student union to chill out before we could decide what to do for celebration for completing finals as we were walking we see the same brown-haired girl before blocking our way making us all paused in our tracks as I see she is glaring at us or more specific Aphrodite who has the biggest smirk on her face.

Jin said," Shit it her."As he looks at the brown-haired girl with a frustrated look on his face and he begins to pinch his nose as well.

I asked," What going on Jin ?"As I looked at Jin for answers about going on with the girl and Aphrodite but apparently Jin gives me an incredulous look.

Jin said," You don't know Josh? That brown-haired girl is Amy Waterson Moraine's biggest freak."As he begins to tell me about the stories of Moraine's biggest freak.

Amy said," Look here Olympia you have something that should belong to me."As she scowls at Aphrodite who still have her smirk on her face.

Aphrodite said," Well too bad he is mines."As she latches on me causing me and Amy to go red for different.

I said," Hey guys we should get going ."As I tried to get my friend and my girlfriend to leave which kinda worked as we were about to leave.

Amy declared," I challenged you ."As she points at Aphrodite who stopped in her tracks along with turning around.

I and Jin turned around to look at Amy pointing her finger at Aphrodite who looked amused at Amy 's challenge for a moment I hope she declined it but she begins to laugh loudly making everyone in the hall look at her like she was crazy.

Aphrodite asked," To what little girl?" As she crosses her arms over her chest along with giving Amy a smirk but her smirk vanishes as Amy smirked back.

Amy said," A boxing match." As she crosses her arms with her smirk growing on her faces but she scowls as she sees Aphrodite chuckle.

Aphrodite said," Really little girl. You are out of your league sweetie."As she turns to cause me to smile in relief but Amy scowled as she gained a smirk on her face.

Amy taunted," What a matter old lady scared that I will take you stud from you? As she looked in glee as Aphrodite turned back around to glare at her.

Aphrodite said," I accept your challenge bitch."As she cracks her knuckles making Amy smirk.

Amy said," We will meet in the Moraine gym at 6 pm."As her smirk got wider as she see Aphrodite's scowl. Amy turns and leaves us alone in the hall of the building.

I and Jim looked at each other then we looked at Aphrodite who is calming down to our relief as she can get very violent when she is pissed off but she calm now which is spooked us as we looked at her causing her to look at us.

Aphrodite said," Well boys we have ourselves a fight."As she still have that calm look on her face.

Five hours later I and Jin are sitting in the gym waiting for Aphrodite to come out of the locker room for her bout against Amy who hasn't shown up yet to our frustration but we waited for Aphrodite to come out.

We hear the sound the locker room door opened up and out came wearing a purple bikini with a purple pantie wearing her usual white boxing gloves on her hands. I and Jin were blushing causing Aphrodite to giggle at us but mainly me.

Aphrodite purred," Good to see I have that on you ."As she sways her body making me blush harder.

Aphrodite struts to the ring and she walks in between but she blows me a kiss causing my face to flush in embarrassment which made her smirk at me as she enters the ring. She begins to hop up and down causing her breast to jiggle making me cover my face in embarrassment.

" Wow, you are a cow ."

I and Jin turned around to see it is Amy dressed in a pink foxy boxer attire with the pink gloves looking at Aphrodite with a smirk hoping to get a rise out of Aphrodite but she is disappointed as Aphrodite leans the ring ropes looking at Amy with a calm look

Amy scowls as she walked to the ring and she enters the ring but she turns towards me to wink at me making me give her a deadpan expression. She enters the ring and she begins to flaunt her body to everyone in the gym.

Amy said," Let get the fight started."As she pounds her pink-colored gloves making Aphrodite snort.

Aphrodite said," Cute outfit sweetie but I outclass you."As she shows off her body making Amy scowl at her but Aphrodite giggles at her. Aphrodite goes into her corner and gets her boxing stance which is an old textbook style.

Amy said," I am going to enjoy knocking you out and taking your cute little boyfriend."As she goes into her corner to get her upright stance.

The two fighters come out of their corner to begin the fight as they began circling each other but Amy goes for a double jab but Aphrodite slips both of the jabs then Aphrodite delivers a jab to the face of Amy causing Amy to be rocked back making me along Jin wince.

I said," I felt that bro."As I watched Aphrodite started stalking Amy down.

Jin said," Yeah but I am surprised that she is being level headed ."As gives watches the fight between the two girls.

Amy regains control of herself and she put up her guard as Aphrodite stalked forward towards her causing Amy to throw a couple of jabs at Aphrodite but bobs and weaves similar to how Joe Frazier does making me along with Jin impressed.

We see Aphrodite changing angles and she gets to the inside of Amy then she starts working the body of Amy making Amy winces as she felt the punches hit her body making Amy take a step back trying to stay out of range.

As Amy got out of range Aphrodite is stalking forward causing Amy to fire off a barrage of several jabs but Aphrodite bypasses them all to Amy horror and to our amazement but Aphrodite lunges at Amy delivering a Joe Friazer inspired left hook to the face of Amy causing her face to crack to the side making us from the outside wince.

"DAMN!"

I laughed as I remembered watching the movie Friday and always wanted to do that like Craig and Smokey but I found my Smokey in the form of Jin who is looking at me with glee but we turned back to the fight to see that Amy is on the canvas with Aprodhite standing over her.

Aphrodite said," Come on get up ." As she looks down at Amy with a smirk and she struts to her corner with a sway in her hips making me blush.

As Aphrodite walks in her corner see Amy getting up but we see she is struggling to get up but she takes a knee waiting for the world to stop spinning. Amy gets up now looking angry making Aphrodite look amused by her anger but she comes out of her corner.

Aphrodite mocked," Ready to give up sweetie?"She gets in her stance with a smirk on her face.

Amy said nothing and she gets back to her stance along with moving towards Aphrodite to deliver a double jab the missed but Amy delivered a straight right hand to the face Aphrodite was a bit surprised by it while I and Jin were a bit impressed by her combo.

Aphrodite said," That cute and now it's my turn to pay you back."As she smiles at Amy who gulps in fear.

Amy throws several jabs at Aphrodite who danced around them then Aphrodite quickly plants her feet on the canvas and nails Amy chin with a powerful right uppercut which made me and Jin wince as we heard the loud popping sound but Aphrodite wasn't done as she delivered that same left hook that sent Amy back to the canvas.

Aphrodite said," Let see if you can get up."As she walked to the neutral corner with her hand raised in the air.

As Aphrodite waits in the corner we watch as Amy tried to rise up from the canvas but we all see it that the lights on but nobody is home. She get-ups but she falls down to the canvas making Aphrodite smirk along with coming out of the corner with her arm raised in the air in victory.

Aphrodite said," Joshy come into the ring for me, please? Time to show the little girl that you mine."As she gestured for me to come in the ring.

I walked in the ring and she smiles at me as I walk towards her making her beam at me blush but I was more interested why she called me into the ring but she wraps me up in a hug pushing her boobs forward in my chest making me blush.

Aphrodite said," You see little girl? This is my man and he will always mine."As she looks down at Amy and she slammed her lips onto mines.

**Aphrodite Pov**

I thought " You mine."As I thought during the kiss and I see Jin from the corner of my eyes shaking his head in amusement.

I thought about what did I do deserve friends like Josh and Jin but speaking of my lover Josh he is everything I want in a man. He is funny, smart, sarcastic, loyal, motivated unlike some of my past lovers making me thank my lucky I picked him.

I thought " Life is so good."As I enjoy the kiss.

**Note: Here is the new chapter and lets me know if you got any anime elements for this story. Soon will be fighting some pro fighters and if you got some opponents for Aphrodite then pm your female fighters.**


	6. Chapter 6 Lovers quarrel

Disclaimer: I own my oc's

**Josh Pov**

I was in the gym shadowboxing in my usual gear waiting for Aphrodite to come out so we can spar because she has a fight coming up so we to prepare for her fight that will happen tomorrow. I continued to shadowbox in the ring until I hear the lady lockerroom's room being opened.

My jaw dropped as I saw Aprodhite dressed a sports bra that is the same design as Charlie from Hazbin Hotel 's suit and her trunks are designed to look like her pants. I see her hair is tied in a ponytail and she was wearing her signature white boxing gloves along with black shoes

Aphrodite purred," Well Joshy let me give you a special reservation to make you happy.''As she sways her hips as she walks towards the ring. She walks ups the steps and she walks in between the ropes to enter the ring.

Aphrodite and I walked in the middle of the ring to touch gloves for our sparring session for the day. I see she is sizing me up and giving me that all familar smirk crawled on her face making my face heat up a bit which made her giggle in amusement.

Aphrodite said," Let touch em up, sweetie."As hold her gloved hands up for me to touch.

I touch gloves with her and we head to our corners to begin the sparring session for the day. I begin to get in my sniper stance and I see Aphrodite in her stance already giving me a cocky smirk.

We come out of our corner and I see Aphrodite go for a jab that aimed at my face but I parried it along with stepping back as Aphrodite came forward toward me with a right hook which was blocked by me and I decided it time for me to strike back.

I said," My turn."As I tossed a feint jab aimed at Aprodhite 's head but I see she takes the bait as she blocks but she winces as she felt my a pain in her stomach causing her to look down to see it was my hand that hit her stomach.

Aphrodite said,'' Well played.'' As she gives me a smirk to my confusion and she cocks her body a bit but before I had time to react I hit with a vicious Joe Fraizer like a left hook from Aphrodite.

I thought " Fuck .'' As I went to the canvas on back staring up at the ceiling and seeing Aprodhite walking to the neutral corner with a smirk on her face.

Aphrodite said," Aww Joshy went night night .'' As she leans against the ring post with a smirk on her face.

I get up at the mental count of three and I get back to my sniper stance to continue the sparring session causing Aprodhite to step out of the neutral corner with a smirk on her face. Aphrodite goes for multiple jabs but I used the Philly shell to deflect the jabs to the astonishment of Aphrodite.

Aphrodite said," Wow intresting defense Joshy and I guess you got more skills in your arsenal." As she begins to throw more punches at me but I used the shoulder roll to dodge those punches that were thrown at me.

I switched to southpaw and I threw a jab that connected to Aprodhite 's face and I threw a hook to the body of Aphrodite who wheezed out in pain. Aphrodite stalks forward towards me and she goes for the same left hook but this time I was ready as I pivoted out of the way of the hook.

I thought " Not today."As I sent a straight to the body of Aphrodite stopping her in her tracks and I pumped a few jabs at her faces causing her head to be rocked to side. I see she is punch drunk and I giver her a stiff left hook to the face which sent her to the canvas causing me to smile.

I said," Score for me."As I walked to the neutral corner and I leaned against to watch as Aprodhite's chest raises and fall. I begin to plan my move but I see she hopped back up causing my jaw to drop.

Aphrodite said," Good job Joshy and time for me to get serious."As she banged her gloves making me gulp in fear. Aphrodite stalks towards me and she begins throwing punches but I started using the Philly shell to block some of them.

Aphrodite started taunting me by dropping her guard making me very suspicious but I go for a feint jab which she took as bait but I throw a right jab to the body along with switching to an orthodox stance. I see Aphrodite lunging at me but before I had time to react she clinches with me and pushing me against the ropes.

Aphrodite said," Gotcha you handsome and good job scoring that knockdown." As she gives me a saucy smirk on her face. I can tell she is enjoying this contact as she gives me those bedroom eyes which made me blush.

I said," Aphy … take … this … seriously."As I struggle to say as she squeezes me tightly against the ring ropes.

Aphrodite taunted playfully," Someone scared?"As she smirked at me and she brings her face up to my mines causing my face to heat up.

I said," What? Never Aph..-" As I was interrupted by Aphrodite as she slammed her lips onto mine lips and she begins kissing me. I was distracted by our kiss that I didn't feel her asset rubbing against my chest.

Aphrodite lets go of me and she backs up making me raise an eyebrow in wonder at what she is going. Aphrodite started giving me the come at me gesture with both of her gloved hands causing me to realize that she is trying to goad me into fighting her recklessly.

I thought" Yeah not happening."As I get off the rope still holding my Philly shell guard up and I walked over to the smirking goddesses who are like a predator watching her prey as it comes near them.

Aphrodite said," Were playing my favorite game now."As she bangs her white-gloved hands together. She begins to stalk forward similar to Mike Tyson making me gulp along with regretting showing her his videos.

I throw a few jabs at her but she either bobs and weaves them or eat some of them making me very afraid of her as she still have her smirk in her face. I tried to move away but Aphrodite slammed a straight to my stomach stopping cold in my tracks and Aphrodite went to town on me as she unleashes an aggressive assault on me.

Aphrodite purred," Time to play Cat and mouse."As she cotuined her assault on me by giving me some body shots that make me wince in pain. I felt my legs buckle and I fell forward landing on Aphrodite's asset.

Aphrodite said," Someone likes my boobs. You are a naughty boy Joshy."She pulls my face from her cleavage and she forces me to look at her blue eyes. She smirks at me then she kisses me again throwing me for a loop.

I thought" This is my chance."As I hit Aprodhite with a liver shot to the side of her stomach causing her to groan in pain.

She breaks from the kiss to fall down on knees holding her sides pains making me slightly guilty about using the liver shot. I watch her curl up in a ball holding her side in pain and I take my gloves off to walk over to Aphrodite.

I get down at both of my knees to check on her and I see she is still holding her sides in pain making my guilt grow. I see she is slightly whimpering in pain which added to my guilt and I needed to do something to make it up to her.

A couple of minutes later we are at my apartment and I was dressed in a black t-shirt, black shorts holding a small bag in my with a guilty expression on my face when I saw Aphrodite wearing her pajamas sitting on the couch holding an icepack to her liver.

I said," Hey Aphy."As I walked over to the couch and I see she is looking at with a cold look on her face which could melt steel.

Aphrodite said," Hello Joshua."As she gives me a blank look making me wince.

I said," I deserve that and I got you a gift."I hand her the bag with a smile on my face as she takes the bag from me.

Aphrodite said," I don't know what … this … is ."As she pulled the item out revealing it to be a necklace with our first name initial. She looked at me then back to the necklaces making me nervous until I felt something collide with my chest.

I looked down to see it was Aphrodite hugging me making me smile happily that she liked her gift and possibly forgiven me. Before I could say anything Apordhite slammed her lips on mines answering my prayers but she pulls out of the kiss giving me a smirk.

Aphrodite said," I love the gift Joshy and I forgive you."She made me feel at ease a bit.

I said," Sorry for the liver shot.' I really felt bad for using that punch on my girlfriend like that. I see Aphrodite seeing the guilt in my eyes causing her to grasp my face making me stare into her eyes causing the guilt to vanish along with blush as she kisses my forehead.

Aphrodite said," Joshy I forgive you so don't go feeling guilty."As she gives me a serious look on her face

**Notes: Here is the chapter and next will her pro fight. WHat your prediction on how will she win her fight?**


	7. Chapter 7 For Glory

**Disclaimer: I own my original characters.**

**Aphrodite pov**

I was currently in my dressing room in the All-State Arena dressed in a pink sports bra and white shorts with a greek design and pink gloves with vines on the gloves along with black boxing shoes. I was currently shadowboxing in the middle of the room until I heard the door being opened causing me to turn around to see it Josh who is dressed in a black t-shirt and black jeans with black jeans and red sneakers.

I see another person with Josh and see she is a woman that looks like Stephanie Machaon but she is dressed blue business suit. This is Jennifer Kenedey my promoter and the reason how I got this fight. I walked over to Joshy and I give him one of my special glomps causing my boobs to hit his face making him blush and Jennifer chuckle in amusement.

I purred," Hello Joshy ."As I see his blushing making me cooed in amusement at seeing his blushing face. I let him go and I begin to pose for Joshy causing him to look away bashfully making me lick my lips.

Josh said," Hey Alexia."As he used my mortal name, Alexia Olympia instead of my true name.

Alexia Olympia or Alexia " Lady Aphrodite" Olympia is a mortal alias for boxing and I have a record of seventeen wins only with one loss and all the wins were won by knockout. I took some time off from the pros league to recharge but I was Joshy in the gym working out and I wanted to know more about him.

Jennifer said in a sincere tone," As much I hate interrupting a lover chat but we need to get your robe up, Alexia."As she smirked at me and Joshy.

I see Joshy heading lover to my locker and he opens it revealing my white toga style robe with my symbol on the back. Josh takes it off the hanger and he walks towards me with the robe in his hand. He puts the robe over my head and I begin to get my hands in the sleeves of the robe.

As I got into the robe I look at myself in the mirror in the dressing room and I see the robe outline my body as I see Josh 's blushing face in the mirror making me wink at him. I see my hair is in a ponytail and I begin to get into my game face as Josh begins to call it but I remeber my opponent who has pissed me off.

_**Flashback**_

_**I was dressed in a purple bikini walking to the pose off against my opponent with Josh by my side to the middle of the stages and I see Josh was glancing at me making mentally chuckle as we walked to the pose off.**_

_**I see my opponent who is an African American female with black hair and brown standing at my height dressed in a blue bikini that shows off her athletic build. As we cotuined walking I see she smirks at me then she walked over to Josh who looked at her with a confused expression.**_

_**The girl said," Hello Handsome ."As she snakes her arms around Josh 's neck making him uncomfortable.**_

_**I said," Get off of him."As I pull her off of Josh and I give her a glare which only made her smirk bigger.**_

_**The girl said," What a matter Alexia? Your man is just hot and I want him."As she sent Josh a wink.**_

_**I thought" This bitch."As I scowl at the girl who is pushing my buttons.I wanted to deck her in the face but I felt a hand massage my shoulder making me moan in pleasure causing me to see it was Josh.**_

_**Josh said," Relax Alexia save it for the fight."As he offered me a smile causing the anger to vanish a little bit.**_

_**Flashback over **_

Josh said," Oh and I almost forgot. I can't believe you want this wear this."As he pulls out a purple headband from his pocket.

The headband has the words" Viva La Love " bolded in white making me smile in glee as the headband that I asked Joshy to make for me was in his hand. He wraps it around my forehead and he ties a knot keeping it up around my forehead. I got inspired by Julio Cesar Chavez Sr( Since Junior is a bum) headband and I asked Josh to make one for me.

Josh head over to the dressing room door and he opens allowing me and Jennifer to walk out the dressing room. We all walked towards the entrance ramp of the arena and I hear my entrance being played which is Glazmon by Jim Johnston. I Walk out down the entrance ramp with Josh and Jenifer towards the ring.

"_**On the way to the ring from Greece, wearing 112 pounds and 5''7 with 15-1 record she is the goddess of boxing Alexia " Lady Aphrodite" Olympia !"**_

I begin walking to ring and as I got to the ring I walked up the steps of the ring then walk int between the ropes. I begin strutting around the rings and I see my opponent who is wearing a blue boxing robe hopping up and down in her corner with her people.

I go to my corner where Josh and Jeniffer are waiting for me and I see the announcer entering the ring holding a microphone in his hand along with a female referee. I began loosing up a bit and I see the crowd is buzzing with fans from Chicago.

The announcer yelled," LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WELCOME AN 12 ROUNDS OF BOXING AT THE ALL-STATE ARENA IN CHICAGO!" He smiles as he see the fans s are cheering loudly for the fight.

The announcer yelled," IN THE BLUE CORNER WEARING ALL BLUE STANDING AT 5''7 FEET TALL AND WEIGHING AT 122 POUNDS SHE COMES FROM DETROIT MICHIGAN! SHE IS UNDEAFTED WITH A RECORD 10 WINS AND 0 LOSSES AND 5 OF THOSE WINS CAME BY WAY OF KNOCKOUT SHE IS MARY" DOLLAR BILL" ROLLN!"As he points to my opponent.

Mary raised her hands in the airs which got a few cheers and she begins to throw a few winks at Josh making me scowl a bit but he rubbed my shoulder making me relax a bit along with making do a happy dance in my head.

The Announcer said," AND IN THE RED CORNER WEARING ALL PINK STANDING AT 5"7 FEET TALL AND WEIGHING AT 122 POUNDS SHE COMES FROM GREECE BUT BOXES OU OF CHICAGO ILLINOIS WITH A RECORD OF 15 WINS AND ONLY 1 LOSS AND 15 OF THOSE WINS WERE WON WAY BY KNOCKOUT SHE IS ALEXIA" LADY APRODHITE" OLYMPIA !" As he pointed towards me making smile as I see the fans cheering loudly for me since I am their hometown favorite.

We were called in the middle of the ring and I gave my opponent the stare while she makes flirty looks at Josh who is looking neutral making me inwardly smile in pride. The referee gives us instructions and told us to touch gloves which we did.

Mary said," See you in a minute blonde bitch and I will take that cutey from you."As she walked back to her corner.

I walked back to my corner and I see Josh unzip my robe along with taking off my headband from the forehead. I begin stretching a bit then Josh massages my arms making me moan a bit but I remember I have a bitch to put in check and Josh also gives me a brief hug which I returned. Josh inserted my white mouthpiece in my mouth

Josh whispered," Good luck tiger."As he gives me a peck on the cheek and he walks out of the ring.

I turn around to get in my stance and I see Mary getting in a high rise stance with a smirk which made me scowl a bit. I see she is wearing a blue sports bra, blue boxing trunks, gloves, and boots.

**Ding **

**Round 1**

We both came out of our corner and I see Mary had her guard up but she still had her smirk on her face making me question her skill as a fighter as I went for a jab but she puts herself in a familar blocking position.

I thought " The Philly Shell."As I see my punches didn't get through making me rethink my game I had time to think Mary clinched with me making me surprised that she didn't go on offense.

Mary whispered," He is a cute isn't he Alexia ?"As she whispered into my ear making me angry inside.

I whispered," He is mines."As I whispered back and I felt the referee breaks us up.

The Referee yelled," BOX."As she ordered us to go back to fighting.

I see Mary dropping her guard leaving herself wide open making me suspicious but I kept my distance making Mary slightly frustrated causing her forward step to deliver a jab but I slip it to deliver my own jab to the face of Mary making her stumble a bit.

I thought " All talk and no action ."As I smirk at her and I begin going for somebody shots that made Mary grunts as each hit her abs. I see she is going for the Philly shell but I begin swarming her relentless that made some of the people in the crowd cheer loudly.

I thought "You mine, Mary."As I begin pressuring her with some shots to the body

Mary is trying to defend against the shots and she pivots off the ropes making me inwardly scowl but time to play cat and mouse. I begin to stalk her down as she is moving back till her back is against the ropes and I see the referee is keeping a closer eye on the fight.

_**Ding **_

I scowl as the referee got between us signaling us to go back to our corners but I gain a smile on my face as I thought about the first round which I clearly won flawlessly as I raised one hand in the air causing the people to cheer for me. I see Josh put down my wooden stool and plopped down on it

Josh said," Fucking beauty that was fucking amazing I want another round like that ."As he walked in between the rounds. He takes out my mouthpiece and he gives some water for me to sip.

Josh warned," Don't get cocky Alexia. She might not show it but she is a well-rounded fighter."As he remembered me as I watched her highlights which slightly impressed me. Josh takes the bottle out of my mouth and he gets the bucket for me to spit the water in.

I said," I won't Joshy and she is not surviving the next round."I give a serious look that made him froze a bit which amused me. That little girl tried to steal my man and I can't have that.

Josh teased," I don't want you to go to jail.'' As he gives me a playful look that caused me to blush. Josh always finds a way to make me blush but I get my game face as he calls it.

"**Second Out !"**

Josh said," Fight smart in this round and this time she is angry."As he inserts my mouthguard in my mouth.

I get from the stool and Josh takes the stool out of the ring making me stare at my opponent Mary who has a tight scowl on her which made me inwardly smirk at her. We get in our stances and I see the referee is in the middle of the ring.

The referee yelled," Round 2 !''As she gestured for us to come out-swing.

_**Ding**_

_**Round 2 **_

As we walked out of the corner Mary charges at me recklessly and she goes for a wild hook but I slipped it to deliver a right cross to the side of Mary's face. I slammed a hard right uppercut to the chin of Mary causing her head to shoot up that made the crowd roared in approval.

" **ALEXIA"**

**"ALEXIA" **

I thought '' They want a knockout well they will get one."As I give Mary a left hook to the face which made her crumple to the floor causing the referee to send me to the neutral corner with the crowd cheering for me.

**No Pov**

Mary is trying to get up from the canvas and she near the count of six causing her to shot up like a rocket. The Referee comes near her making Mary relived as the begins to inspect her to see if she can still fight.

The referee asked," 7, 8,9. Can you continue ?"As she held Mary 's gloves hands.

Mary said bluntly," No."As she wanted to give after feeling the power of Alexia.

The referee said," You going to get fucked up you know that ?" Bob and Weave motherfucker."As she waves Alexia out of the corner and she calls out the fighters in.

Mary thought " Alright I am ready."As she puts up her guard as Alexia stalks forward and landed body shots making Mary lean against the ring ropes. Alexa throws some more punches but Mary dodges them but she didn't see a hook to the face that rattled her which gave Alexia the green light to attack.

Mary yelled," Oh Shit. REF STOP THE FIGHT!"As she called over the referee who got between the two fighters.

The Referee said," Alright fight over. Damn, I thought you know how to dodge."As she looked at Mary as she held on to her.

**Alexia/ Aprodhite Pov**

I turn to the crowd to extended my arms to the air and smiles to the crowd which caused them to go wild. I see Josh coming in the ring and I walk towards him to jump in his arm as he spins me around in a hug.

Josh sais," Good job Alexia." As I still had me in the hug.

Josh 'sPov

A couple of minutes later we are in my apartment sitting on my couch watching Baby driver on Netflix's. I was wearing my Call of Duty shirt and black pajamas short while Aprodhite was dressed in a black gown which looks sexy on her as I stare at her which caused her smirk.

She teased," See something you like handsome?"As she plants both her looks on my knees.

Before I could say a word let out a yawn to both of surprise but I see Aprodhite is giving me a teasing look along with that knowing smirk on her beautiful face making me blush in embarrassment as she leans forward towards my face.

She said," Someone tired."As she saw my tired look.

I said," I'm not tired Aphy."As I tried to argue with her but she grasps my head places in between her boobs causing me to blush.

She said," Shh Joshy. Just sleep."As she whispered into my ear causing my vision to swim around as I went to sleep on AProdhite. I felt a pair of lips on my forehead making me think that she kissed me.

**Notes: Aprohite had her pro fight and she won her match with ease. If you got any ideas for the story then let me know via PMS or the comments sections. Who should Aprodhite face next in her next pro fight? I will add the list at the bottom.**

** Guerrero**

** Namus**

** Rosa**


	8. Chapter 8 Date Fight time

Disclaimer:

_**Josh pov **_

" Where are we going Joshy?" 

I smiled as I guided the blindfolded Aphrodite who has had her hair tied in a braid and dressed in casual wear while I was dressed in a casual sweater with a hood attached and wearing blue jeans with black shoes. This was a date that I promised Aprodhite if she won her match which she did.

I said," It a surprise Aphy."As I cotuined to lead her to the place of the date and we are currently in the park by the college. I was really proud of Aphrodite's display in her fight and I wanted to reward her.

I see we are getting closer to the spot and I stopped Aphrodite then I removed the blindfolds that blinded Aprodhite's face. She gasps in shock as she see what in front of her which was a picnic blanket on the grass with a picnic basket in the middle of the blanket with two pillows.

Aphrodite asked," You step this up Joshy ?"As she turns towards me with a shocked look making nodded my head with a smile. She then squeals in delight and she gives me a bone-crushing hug.

We both walk towards the blanket and take a step on it with smiles on our faces as we begin our special date by taking out the food which was a homemade salad with some wine. Then we begin talking and laughing at fond memories.

" Remembered the one time you were sparring against Jin Aphy ?"

**Flashback**

**Josh pov **

_**RINNNNNGG **_

" _**Come on JinJin You can do better than that!"**_

_**I was wearing my usual street clothes as I watched Aphrodite, who has her hair tied in a ponytail dressed in a pink sports bra and sweat pants wearing her purple boxing gloves with pink shoes with headgear on.**_

_**She is currently sparring against Jin who is wearing green boxing trunks, black shoes, and boxing gloves with a black headgear. Jin is huffing and puffing as he looked tired.**_

_**We were at the gym because Jin wanted to spar against his honorary sister Alexia which Alexia agreed to since she wanted to see what her little surrogate brother able to do against her.**_

_**Jin goes for jab which Alexia slipped then she countered by smashing a hard straight to the head of Jin making Jin grunt.**_

_**Alexia begins dropping her hands making Jin narrow his red eyes at her and he goes a jab which Alexia took but she shrugged it off.**_

_**Alexia teased," Come on JinJin hit me harder."As she baits Jin into attacking which made me roll my eyes.**_

_**Jin goes for a four-punch combination downstairs to the body of Alexie but Alexia laughs it off like it was nothing causing Jin to gulp in fear**_

_**Alexia said," My turn."As she banged her gloves loudly with a savage grin on her as she approaches Jin.**_

_**Alexia started wailing on Jin with several body shots making Jin groan as they landed in several places.**_

_**Flashback over **_

I see Aprodhite had a sheepish expression on her face making me smirk then I burst out laughing making her scowl at me.

Aphrodite scowled," You got jokes Mr. Lightweight." As she crosses her arms over her chest making confusion.

I asked," Why are you calling me a lightweight?"As I looked at her until I paled as I saw that smirk on her face.

Aphrodite teased," You don't remember ?"As she got closer enough to my face until I goy another flashback.

**Flashback **

**I dressed in a black shirt with a black short barefooted in my or our apartment sitting on my couch waiting for Aprodhrite.**

**I thought" She took a long time."As I get up from the couch and I headed to my bedroom's door.**

_**I see the door is half-open making me curious and I open which I soon regretted as I saw Aprodhite wearing nothing but her towel causing me to faint.**_

_**Flashback over **_

"HA HAHAHA "

I grumbled," Go ahead laugh it up Blondie."As I see the laughing Goddess as she lays next to me on the blanket. She then nuzzling into my side making me blush to cause her to smirk at me as she lays on my chest.

Aphrodite said," You know my best moment is after our Halloween bout.'' As she looks up at up the stars in the sky.

I said," Really? We just went to the Anime club Halloween party."As I looked at her smirking face in amusement.

Aphrodite said," I made few guys hard especially you Joshy when I dressed as a nurse ."As she winked at my face causing me to blush.

I said," Please don't remind me ."As I shuddered in fear making the goddess giggle at my expense.

Aphrodite apologized," Sorry dear Joshy."As she giggles at my expression and she pecked my forehead.

I asked," Is there anything else you wish to do ?" As I looked over at Aproshite who was in a thinking pose.

Aphrodite said," I want my rematch ."As she looked at me with a determined look on her making me chuckle.

I asked," When do you want the rematch ?"As I looked at her with a raised eyebrow until I saw her smirk.

A couple of hours later we are in the gym in our boxing gear and we are in the middle of the ring staring into each other eyes then we touched gloves then we headed back to our corners in silence.

Aphrodite said," Let grit those teeth Joshy." As she skipping on her place making her curves bounce. She stretches and she begins tossing out a few jabs in the air then she takes her stance.

I said," Okay Little lady." As I entered my sniper stance in the southpaw stance with a determined look on my face.

_**Ding **_

Aphrodite is coming at me causing me to raise my guard up as I see Aphrodite going for the jab but I slipped it then I move back making her chase me. I threw a few feints making her cover-up then I move out of the way.

Aphrodite came forward then I threw another feint putting her on the defense but I quickly when to the body making her grunt a bit. She goes for a jab that hit me in the ribcage making me grunt in pain but I moved back as she followed up with a cross that missed.

I switched to Orthodox and I kept my distance from her as she came forward with her left fist down walking towards me with me smirk on her face. She came forward while I begin moving only to be trapped up against the rope making me quietly curse as Aprodhite came closer.

Aphrodite uncorks a left hook that lands flush on the side of Drake's face making his head snaps around and my eyes roll-up. I stagger backward into her corner falling against the turnbuckle. The power of her punch has stunned me. My vision blurs and my arms won't

respond. The sight of me staggering backward has made Aprodhite grin. She is on me like a tigress. She lands two hard body shots. The first one crashes into my ribs and drives the air from my lungs. The second lands right at the beltline of my trunks. My mouth opens wide as I try to gulp air. My knees buckle and I begin to slide down the ropes toward the canvas. The red boxing glove of my left-hand reaches out for the top rope as I try to prevent myself from falling to the mat. Aphrodite lands a glancing right hand of my unprotected chin. My head and neck snap around, my mouthpiece flies out of my mouth and I slump to the canvas.

Aphrodite cooed," Aww poor baby."As she steps back and she started she shakes and slaps her ass at me as she makes her way to the neutral corner.

I took a deep breath and I see Aphrodite smiles slyly at me making flush in the face causing the goddess to giggle. I begin rising from the canvas and I get back in my stance making Aphrodite amused.

Aphrodite said," Aww you are very brave to get up ."As she came out of her corner and she gets back in her stance.

Aphrodite came forward towards me but landed a jab at her head causing her head to snap to side then I finish it up with an uppercut to the chin making Aphrodite 's head snap up making smirk at her.

I thought" I got you now."As I landed an uppercut to the stomach of Aphrodite causing her to stink to the canvas.

Aphrodite was the canvas holding her stomach then all of sudden I felt very tired causing to me lean against the ropes. Aphrodite see me like this and she is sending me looks of concern as she remains on the canvas then my eyes felt heavy.

A couple of minutes I woke up I see I am dressed in my pajamas laying on my bed making me confused about I how I got here then I felt something cuddled up against me causing me to turn to see Aphrodite dressed in pink pajamas sleeping on me.

I thought " The fuck happen ?"As I try to remember what happened and how did we end up here in my room.

**Flashback **

_**Aphrodite uncorks a left hook that lands flush on the side of Drake's face making his head snaps around and my eyes roll-up. I stagger backward into her corner falling against the turnbuckle. The power of her punch has stunned me. My vision blurs and my arms won't respond. The sight of me staggering backward has made Aprodhite grin. She is on me like a tigress. She lands two hard body shots. The first one crashes into my ribs and drives the air from my lungs. The second lands right at the beltline of my trunks. My mouth opens wide as I try to gulp air. My knees buckle and I begin to slide down the ropes toward the canvas. The red boxing glove of my left-hand reaches out for the top rope as I try to prevent myself from falling to the mat. Aphrodite lands a glancing right hand of my unprotected chin. My head and neck snap around, my mouthpiece flies out of my mouth and I slump to the canvas. **_

_**Aphrodite cooed," Aww poor baby."As she steps back and she started shaking and slaps her ass at me as she makes her way to the neutral corner.**_

_**I took a deep breath and I see Aphrodite smiles slyly at me making flush in the face causing the goddess to giggle. I begin rising from the canvas and I get back in my stance making Aphrodite amused.**_

_**Aphrodite said," Aww you are very brave to get up ."As she came out of her corner and she gets back in her stance.**_

_**Aphrodite came forward towards me but landed a jab at her head causing her head to snap to side then I finish it up with an uppercut to the chin making Aphrodite 's head snap up making smirk at her.**_

_**I thought" I got you now."As I landed an uppercut to the stomach of Aphrodite causing her to stink to the canvas.**_

_**Aphrodite was the canvas holding her stomach then all of sudden I felt very tired causing to me lean against the ropes. Aphrodite see me like this and she is sending me looks of concern as she remains on the canvas then my eyes felt heavy then they closed.**_

**Flashback over**

I thought " Shit she hit me with everything ."As I looked the sleeping goddess that is still laying on me.

I looked at Aphrodite who still snuggle up against me with her arms around me in a tight hug making me kiss her forehead causing her to wake up. She stares at me in silence before she begins fussing over me.

Aphrodite said," My gosh Joshy are you alright? Please tell me that I didn't hurt you too much in our sparring match."As she looked at me with concern and worry in her blue eyes making me surprised.

I said," Aphrodite I am alright and that was good fight."As I stated to Aprdohdite who for a moment was shocked but she begins smooching me on the lips.

**Note: Here is the new chapter and It was a date between the 's next pro fight is in the new chapter. Also if you got any ideas for this story then let me know in the comments.**


End file.
